Art 31: Shellshocked, Part 2
Art 31: Shellshocked, Part 2 is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Ultra Heat and the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat . It is the debut of Sky Reign the Shuttlezord, the Shogun Heat Ultrazord and the Ninja Flame Gigazord. Nightfang also makes a cameo in this episode. Plot The rangers battle Scorch, but are careful to not let Nightfang be released from Scorch. Every hit the rangers land though release a little bit of Dailok Energy, and it is sent to the body Scourge is creating for Nightfang. Matt realizes they cant fight him without releasing the Dailok Terror. Four Head appears from nowhere and damages the Megazord, Its power source is weakened, and the zords power down.The rangers are ejected from the megazord and land amongst the rubble. Meanwhile, Scourge kidnapps Noelle and Jack and along with Ken, pins them down to beds. Noelle wants answers to what he's doing and Scourge explains. He says that the stars and gems they own contain ancient sealed Dailok spirits. Much like how each star the Dailok use to create new warriors, spirits are trapped in there items as well. Ken's Gold Ninja Star was the ocean Crystal, and wasn't to be used for morphing, but it morphed Hanzo anyway. Noelle's Fire Star belongs to a legendary ninja, but its power can give form to Nightfang. Lastly, the Sky Crystal of Jack can control the most power of the three crystals. If Scourge can combine the three crystal's powers, along with NIghtfangs' Spirit, He can destroy the world easily. Jack curses Scourge. The rangers fight the Fearites running amuck in the city, but are overwhelmed and forced into the forest. They run to the dojo exausted. Hector believes all is lost now, and Kevin falls into the chair after fatigue. Gin tells the rangers that Noelle and Jack were kidnapped as well. The team, feeling defeated, sit and think, each giving up the fight against the Dailok in their thoughts. Scorch laughs, and along with Four Head, destroy the city using the Gold Ranger's powers, and wrecks everybody. Trapped under the rubble, Varla and the little girl remain asleep. After watching the city burn, the rangers realize that they have to destroy Sorch, no matter the cost, even if they die trying. Matt tells Andy and Alyysa however to go save Ken and the others, while he, Kevin and Hector will fight Scorch. Sauske and the the others along with Hanzo appear and tell the rangers that they are proud of them. They set off. Meanwhile, Scourge continues to tap Ken's power and uses it to create a new body for Nightfang. After making their way into the Dailok BAse, Alyssa and Andy fight every Dailok till they get in. They Demand that they release Ken, Jack and Noelle, and Scourge fights them. He prooves to be a good fighter, but Andy and Alyssa morph to Ultra Mode and defeat him, He retreats, and the three are saved. They use a ninja art to escape before more Fearites attack and before Scourge can get up. However, Nightfang's body is complete regardless, as Scourge gives him some of his own energy to the body. Matt fights in the Battle Heat Megazord, and Kevin and Hector use the NInja Heat Megazord, but the two Dailok proove too powerful. When they see the others saved, they are rejuvinated. Andy tells Jack to protect Noelle and Ken as they recover. Then the two rangers join the others in the Megazord. They still lose to Scorch, but they are more competitive regardless. When Ken wakes up he notices his shuriken fading, and realizes his energy is nearly drained. Hanzo appears and is releaved to see Ken up again. When Ken sees him, he asks about the fading Shuriken. Upon seeing it, Hanzo realizes that all of the energy was drained, and that he only has enough for one morph. Ken accepts that he won't be a ranger after he morphs, but decides the rangers need his help now. He morphs and summons the Samurai Heat Megazord. The other rangers are surprised to see him but take their help. The Falcon Heat Megazord, Samurai Heat Megazord and Battle Heat Megazord make their advance towards Scorch. Scorch declares their efforts futile, as Nightfang's power is unleashed one way or another. Matt doesn't care and the team pushes on. The Samurai Heat and Battle Heat Megazords grab Four Head while the Falcon Heat Megazord uses its finisher on the fusion. Four Head is hardly Fazed and merely splits up ad resumes fighting. Scorch enters and the rangers are soon outnumberd. While running away from the fight, Jack looks at the battle and Noelle tries to get him to move again. Jack realizes that the team needs his help and that his destiny as Sky Reign must be realized. He takes Noelle's Ninja Star and summons Sky Reign from the Heavens. He fuses with the zord and a Thunderous clap attacks Four Head and Scorch, Complete with clouds, rain and lightning, The Heavenly Sky Reign the Shuttlezord is summoned. It is a blue and orange fire accented Turtle Warrior riding the Shuttle like a horse. The rangers look and can't belive their eyes: a giant Turtle Fortress. Jack is Sentient and tells the Rangers he is here to help. The team is baffled as to the turtle, but take his help anyway, and he proves to be very help ful as he damages Four Head severly. He then says that they need to combine powers to stop Scorch. Hector remembers Sky Reign's message and agrees. Matt arives, changing the Falcon Heat Megazord into the NInja Heat Megazord, as Jack rips the Carp Ninja Robozord off of the Samurai Heat Megazord as Ken wonders what is going on. Then they combine. The Turtle Warrior forms the top of the Megazord while its shoulders form armor for the Bear and Falzon Ninjazords. It gives it a Flaming effect. The legs attach to the Stallion and Dolphin Ninjazords. The carp ninja forms the Head much like the Shogun Heat Megazord, and then then the back of the Turtle Warrior forms the Flaming Helmet of the Megzord. The mask flips up, creating the Shogun Heat Ultrazord. It adds Noelle's Flame power to the Megazord and it devastates Four Head. Much taller than the Fusion, it overpowers him into submission. The seven combine their power into one attack and the Shogun Heat Ultrazord uses its Phoenix Scorch Finisher, sending a fireball energy blast from hands, completely disintegrating Four Head and destroying the Senate for good. Their spirits are sent away into space and extinguished. Scorch, not actually planing on dying realizes his plan has been foiled again. Matt affirms his defeat and summons the Shuttlezord as well as the Battle Heat zords. The four zords attach to the top giving a more armored appearance. the Carp Quad is stored inside the shell and the Shogun Heat Ultrazord stands atop creating a charriot like structure. The completion is named the Ninja Flame Gigazord. it fires at Scorch destroying his armor, and leaving him in his default form. He exclaims "No, I will not be defeated so close to victory!" Matt says "Your terror will be defeated here. We don't care who attacks the Earth, The punishment is destruction!" The entire zord is electrified and each zord's spirit attacks Scorch until the Gigazord phase-runs him over and reappears in full at the end. Sorch falls down exclaiming "You may have won the battle today, but you wont't win the war with the Dailok!" and dies in a fiery explosion. The rangers look to each other knowing the real fight will start now. Ken falls down and demorphs feeling weak. The rangers tend to him as Matt looks at the energy emitted from the rubble of Scorch is transmitted to Nightfang's body. The King of The Dailok reawakens and teleports to a building and makes his position clear to the rangers. Tall, and imposing like an evil Shogun accented with gold marks and a sinister design. He states "Scorch's sacrifice will not be forgotten" and declares to the rangers "You have no idea who your are up against. I will conquer the world, and crush you rangers under my foot!" and disappears laughing. Matt stares knowing this will be the most difficult test they have faced to this point. Meanwhile, as it turns out, Scorch survived the attack, although he is very damaged and weakend, missing limbs and armor. Scourge walks up to him and tells him that Nightfang is alive again and that the plan worked in the end. Scorch states "Good, he can heal me and with our combined power, the rangers will be defeated forever." Scourge states "Heh, you're right" and stabs his older brother. "You really think im gonna let you just live and play second banana to you, an impulsive petulant fool? Haha! You made a mistake in trusting me. I've been a thorn for you since childhood, you dult, and you still trusted me. I will not be cursed to be your sidekick though! Sayonara, Brother!!" Scorch whimpers "Scourge!! You Traitor! Noooo!!!" and explodes as Scourge walks away devilishly in the rain. What is next for the Rangers? Debuts -Sky Reign the Shuttlezord, Shogun Heat Ultrazord, Ninja Flame Gigazord -Nightfang, King of The Dailok Terror Category:Power Rangers Ultra Heat Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode